


卫生间

by yunjing



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunjing/pseuds/yunjing
Kudos: 9





	卫生间

李知勋总是控制不住眼神往权顺荣身上瞄。  
  
cody不知存了什么心思，给权顺荣挑了这么一件衣服。  
  
比一览无余更加要命，若隐若现撩的李知勋心里发痒。  
  
眼看着就要上台了，李知勋只能喝水压下心底的那股痒意。  
  
李知勋自认隐藏的好，殊不知灼热的眼神早就引起了权顺荣的注意。同时，权顺荣也在悄悄看着李知勋。  
  
特别是喝水时雪白的天鹅颈和滚动的喉结。  
  
想咬……  
  
权顺荣咽了咽口水。  
  
好不容易熬到舞台结束，拍完合照之后，眼见着李知勋先去换衣服，权顺荣不动声色地跟着上去。  
  
在李知勋关门和惊叫出声前，捂着人的嘴推进厕所隔间，并关上门。  
  
“知勋看了我一晚上了。”权顺荣坏笑着将李知勋的手放在自己的胸膛，“怎么样，你老公我的身材，还满意吗？”  
  
李知勋被这话激得面红耳赤，想要反驳却被捂着嘴，那人还摁着他的手在面前的胸膛来回摩擦，另一只手想掰开捂在嘴上的手却掰不动，只能呜咽两声以示反抗。  
  
“看来知勋喜欢的很啊……”权顺荣凑近李知勋耳边，伸出舌尖舔弄着向下，在肖想了一晚上的雪白脖颈是轻咬几口。  
  
渴望了一晚上的李知勋立马被撩得软了半边身子，又不甘示弱的舔了权顺荣的手心一下。  
  
权顺荣再也忍不住，抽回手换上自己的唇瓣，含住那捣蛋的舌尖。一手自衣领探进去，捏住了饱满的果实。  
  
本就被撩的再难自抑，现在又被权顺荣舌头侵入口中，熟练地挑逗着他正喷发的欲念，哪里抗拒得住那手的侵犯？  
  
权顺荣的手好像带着火，揉弄之间，李知勋只觉得欲火更盛，愈加难熬。  
  
李知勋的手一开始还勉能阻拦，但在权顺荣的锲而不舍的努力下，很快就破开了他的抗拒，顺着李知勋躁热的肌肤慢慢透入，一点一点地向她的后穴进发，伸出指尖探了进去。  
  
如同触电般，一阵酥麻霎时传遍了全身。  
  
一个不小心，原本紧闭的双唇终于忍不住泄了一声：“啊！”  
  
权顺荣更加得寸进尺地拿手指抽插起来。  
  
李知勋只能用双手用力的捏着权顺荣的后背以示惩罚。  
  
就在这个关键的档口，厕所外传来了李硕珉的声音，“知勋哥！你在里面吗？顺荣哥是不是跟你一起？我们找不到他人了！”  
  
李知勋被惊地双手捂住嘴，而权顺荣的手指也被紧紧夹住，一时之间，拿出来不是，不动也不是。  
  
权顺荣挑了挑眉，无视李知勋警告的眼神，手指继续动作起来。  
  
李知勋登时气的在权顺荣的胸前掐了把。  
  
就在李知勋以为听不见回答的李硕珉会离开时，突然有人走了进来。  
  
  
“知勋哥你真的不在里面吗？”是李硕珉的声音。  
  
“好了好了，都没有人应你，去别的地方找吧，别浪费时间了。”这是夫胜宽的声音。  
  
“可我好像听到声音了……”  
  
“幻听吧？我都没有听到，好了赶紧走！”  
  
接着是离开的脚步声和关上厕所门的声音。  
  
李知勋松了一口气，瞪了权顺荣一眼。权顺荣也不恼，凑到李知勋耳边悄声耳语几句。  
  
听了权顺荣的话，小猫又羞又恼，伸出爪子对着面前的人又抓又挠。  
  
权顺荣任由小猫抓挠，把还在动作的手指收了回来。  
  
空虚感让李知勋痒的厉害，实在是忍不住了，只能狠狠地瞪了权顺荣一眼，犹豫了一下，蹲下身，将霞飞双颊的脸凑到他双腿间，解开皮带，拉开拉链，然后低头含住了男人那活儿。  
  
李知勋乖巧而轻柔地吸含着嘴内之物，用舌尖轻轻地点着撩着权顺荣，另一只手则轻轻抚着那附属的两物。  
  
权顺荣舒服地倒吸一口气，暗叫过瘾。  
  
权顺荣并没有在李知勋销魂的口舌下缴械投降，反而更加金刚怒目，权顺荣轻笑一声，从李知勋的口中退出，双手搂住细腰，将人抱起来，伸手在李知勋的身前动作着。  
  
“怎么只有我爽呢？”权顺荣边给怀里的人手淫着，边道， “知勋也要舒服才是。”  
  
李知勋本就渴望已久，又被刺激了好长一段时间的后穴，很快就缴械投降。  
  
权顺荣接住了白浊之物，充当润滑，合着手指一起送进小猫的后穴。  
  
刚高潮完的身子敏感非常，李知勋被激得不住地呻吟，权顺荣这时再也按耐不住，草草地扩张了一会儿，空出的那手立刻将李知勋的裤子一扯到底，抱着李知勋的臀部，用力往前一顶。  
  
李知勋不住地喘着，眼神变得如梦似幻，小脸赤红如火，雪白圆润的臀部想往后顶迎合权顺荣，但鉴于这是在卫生间里，又害羞不已，一时不知所措，身子轻微的颤抖着。  
  
但是伴随强烈的快感，李知勋也不敢不顾起来，叫声放浪，扭着身子不断配合权顺荣。  
  
权顺荣被他夹的极为舒服，再看李知勋表情迷醉，双眸泛着泪光，知他已是极点，再也把持不住，狠狠地抽插几下，拔出来，松开精关，李知勋舒服的全身颤抖。  
  
低头含住李知勋柔嫩的舌尖，两舌交缠，彼此享受着过后的余韵。  
  
  
两人换好衣服仔细梳洗了一番，把一切可以洗掉的东西全部清除。只是满脸春情荡意不是一时之间就能消散的，只能往脸上拍水试图物理降温。  
  
两人一前一后快速的走出了洗手间，还好附近都没有人，顺利的回到了休息室。  
  
“知勋哥！”一进门就被李硕珉抱了个满怀，发软的双腿差点站不住，还好身上的人被后进门的权顺荣拉开了。  
  
“顺荣哥！你俩去哪了？找你们半天了！”李硕珉不满地嚷嚷。  
  
“咳……没啥……就换个衣服顺便梳洗了下。”权顺荣轻咳一声当做掩饰。  
  
“怎么去了这么久？而且知勋哥你的脸怎么红了？”单纯的李硕珉发问。  
  
“冻的，外面冷。”李知勋回避李硕珉的视线，胡乱说了一句，任凭李硕珉追问，拉着权顺荣闪人。  
  
“劝你还是少说点话。”夫胜宽拉住李硕珉，语重心长，“不然小心知勋哥吉他伺候。”  
  
李硕珉悻悻地闭了嘴。  
  



End file.
